


Do I know you ?

by xxxxstitchesxxxx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee Shops, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxstitchesxxxx/pseuds/xxxxstitchesxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the old you at re: .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you ?

He didn’t know he was just walking, just walking to what destination he…didn’t know that either, but the moment he felt his hand grasp the handle of a door and when the sweet yet bitter aroma of coffee stained is senses he knew he was back there. He was back at Re: it was late he should be working but instead he was here…why? Last thing he remembered was sitting in his desk, filling out endless paperwork but it was as though an inexplicable source, a voice in the back of his head made him move without any consent from what other parts of his body there are and led him here. Now drowned in thought as if to find an explanation he heard a voice a nice sweet tone yet it was tainted by sorrow….

“Welcome to Re:” the voice spoke snapping me away from my thoughts I look up and see a young man with a sad smile plastered on his face.

“Would you like anything k- uh, sir?” he smiled.

“Um …some coffee to go, please” I said while he nodded and walked away.

I think I just found the why, the reason my body dragged me here…. It was him, every time I saw him there was a part of me that felt at ease like I could face anything.  
“Here you go will that be all?” he spoke once again.  
“Yeah” I said while handing him some yen’s I’ve been to this place far too many times to know exactly how much a cup of coffee costs. After he hands me my change he smiles and says…...  
"Kaneki, it was nice to see you again. “  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Ah i-its nothing, Thank you for coming to Re:”

I nod and as I walk out I couldn’t help but feel some doubt a feeling within me. I felt that maybe just maybe, no I knew that my past self knew this person and I couldn’t help but wonder if he was someone I ever held dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if you have any sugestions on how to make my work better it would make me happy ! :D
> 
> -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxxxstitchesxxxx ( My Blog )


End file.
